Mobile and stationary X-ray devices are often equipped with displays, such as dedicated liquid crystal display (LCD) screens, dedicated vacuum fluorescent display (VFD) screens, cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors, or LCD monitors. These displays provide the user with system status information. In addition to operating the equipment, an X-ray technologist is required to interact with the patient. When the technologist moves away from the system display to assist the patient, he or she is no longer aware of the status of the system.
Mobile X-ray devices are used when traditional stationary radiographic systems would be difficult or impossible for a patient to utilize. They are often used in the emergency room (ER), intensive care unit (ICU), surgical recovery, or neo-natal wards of a hospital. These wards typically have patient rooms full of equipment and obstacles. It is often necessary to take X-ray exposures during the night or early morning, when ward and/or patient room lights are out. The combination of these two factors can make it very difficult for the operator to safely and un-obtrusively position the mobile X-ray device.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for adaptive lighting in mobile X-ray imaging system. There is also a need for improved lighting that conveys information and does not interfere with the lighting of the room where the X-ray system is being used.